The End of Us?
by Fray Ray
Summary: Set AFTER 557... The wish has been made but what becomes of Kagome now that the one thing that allowed her to travel back and forth is gone? Spoilers, I suppose. OS


**I have read some of it. Watched most of it. I've read 552-557. And, some randomness in between. Needless to say, I haven't read it all. But, I came up with this after reading 555 and now with 557 read, it'll go perfectly. Since, guessed some of 557 when I started planning this. Turns out I was right. And, since I've read 557 and it fits with the story, I don't even have to write the beginning that I was still trying to perfect. And, I wanted to write a version from there. Kay with ya'll? So, I guess, SPOILER ALERT IN STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I'll be honest; I own absolutely _nothing_ Inuyasha related. Not a single doll, action figure, movie, disc set, or manga volume. Inuyasha is a secret hobby Shhh. D**

**P.S. –Looks through stories- Hmm, I think this is my longest single chapter ever. Congradulations!**

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked at him as the jewel destroyed itself. "What if, I go back home? And, I can't come back… to see you?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, clutched to his chest, and re-sheathed his Tetsusaiga, "We'd have to… find a way."

Kagome was about to respond when he dropped his head and kissed her, holding her close to his body, afraid to let go. He knew she had a point. With the Shikon no Tama gone… She could very well never come back. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, but then, just as suddenly, he could feel her fading. Not moving out of his embrace, but literally fading.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he popped his eyes back open, just to be shut back into darkness right afterwards.

* * *

"What is this?" Mrs. Higurashi looked as the area that they were still kneeling at in the well shed brightened quickly with a white light. She shielded her eyes and when she looked back, Kagome was lying were the well use to be. She ran over to her daughter and put her arms around her, "Kagome!"

Souta raced over as well as Grandpa and Kagome's friends, who'd still been standing at the door, raced down the stairs.

Kagome grunted before shifting and opening her yes, "Momma? Souta? Grandpa? Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi?" She looked around before her heart caught in her through, "The Bone Eater's Well, where's the Bone Eater's Well?"

"It's… Gone, Kagome," Souta answered. "It just disappeared."

"Kagome," Ayumi ventured, timidly swatting back at her curly hair, "What just happened?"

Kagome looked at her friends and gave them a small smile, "It's a long story, if it's alright with my mom, why don't you stay for dinner and I'll tell you?"

Kagome's mom nodded her head in approval and the three girls accepted the offer. With the help of her mom and friends, Kagome stood and walked up the stairs and out the door. As they looked outside, Kagome spotted the sacred tree. She walked out of their grasps and started over to the tree. _'I… I talked to him once through the tree… Maybe, maybe I can do it again.'_

Kagome's mom walked in to start dinner and shepherded Souta and Grandpa in as well. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stayed behind and watched as Kagome leaned her palms against the tree and listened as Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo crowded around him. He shook his head and looked over to where the well used to sit. It was still missing. He could see Sesshomaru standing nearby and beside him Rin and Kohaku stood by her and Jaken stood off to Sesshomaru's other side. His gaze finally landed on the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started but Inuyasha wasn't listening as he got to his feet and made his way over to the tree. His friends close behind him.

He leaned his palms against its trunk and closed his eyes tight. This is where they had met. Where he first laid eyes on her. Where everything began. His mouth smirked a little. Where he first insulted her. Where they'd sit together when they were back. It was always his favorite tree to sit in. But, now, it had so much more meaning.

'_Inuyasha.'_

His eyes popped open at the sound of her voice, "K-Kagome?"

Sango's, Miroku's, and Shippo's ears all perked up at the mention of her name. Why was he whispering her name like he was talking to her? Surprised to hear her voice?

'_Inuyasha, you can hear me?'_

"Y-yeah. Kagome, the well…" he cut off as if someone had interrupted him. The friends looked at each other, figuring out what was going on. They could talk through the tree.

'_Is gone. I know. It's gone here too. There's… There's no way back.'_

"So, I'll never see you again?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky. The other's wishing they could hear Kagome's half of the conversation.

'_I don't think so.'_

"Then, Kagome, do me a favor, promise you'll never forget me. You've given me so much. _Taught_ me so much. You taught me trust and love. I have friends, no a _family_, now because of you. Thank you," Inuyasha told her while tears slipped from the eyes of the three eavesdroppers. Even a slight look of sadness passed over Sesshomaru's face.

_Her laugh floated through to him, 'I couldn't forget you, even if I wanted to. You've taught me just as much. Somewhere in all this, I fell in love with you. Inuyasha, I love you''_

Her words echoed through him and he felt tears slip from his eyes and run down his cheek, "Kagome, I-I love you, too. I fell in love, too."

His friends gasped and Sesshomaru turned his head away slightly, as if in attempt to give Inuyasha some privacy.

'_I have to go. My mom needs some help. And, I promised to explain everything to my friends.'_

"Don't go!" he shouted out, his gaze on the tree intense, as if he was looking at her.

'_Don't forget me either. Goodbye.'_

He dropped to his knees, "I would never forget you, Kagome."

He stood up and turned towards where the well once sat and ran over, dropping on the spot. He started digging in the ground, seemingly trying to dig his way to her time.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo started to step forward, but Sesshomaru beat them to it, and was quickly standing by Inuyasha's side, "You are crying for your human girl?"

Inuyasha stopped digging and glared up at his brother, "What would you do if someone took away Rin?"

"Admittedly, I would have to feel sorrow if they took her away and I would try my best to get her back," Sesshomaru admitted, looking over his shoulder at the little girl who had leaned against a tree and fallen asleep beside Kohaku by this point. "Now stand up, little brother. You are doing no good on the ground."

Inuyasha obeyed, but with a cold glare, "We can't all be as cold as you are, _big brother_."

"We are not as different as you seem to think," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Before you met this human, you wouldn't have been so concerned. You would throw in anger for an emotion you didn't know how to express. Just as, before I met Rin, I wouldn't have been concerned for a human life and I didn't react at all. They taught us the same thing: compassion. And now, like when Naraku when took Rin, I react in the same way as you did when Kagome was in danger, coming to her aid."

"What is he doing?" Sango asked referring to Sesshomaru as they saw Inuyasha's expression lose its glare and return to the pain that was there before.

Miroku stared at them for a second before answering, "I think… I think this is Sesshomaru trying to care for Inuyasha."

"Oi, weird," Shippo commented.

Sesshomaru continued talking, "Once, I reacted like you would. She asked that if she died if I'd always remember her. I simply replied for her not to say such silly things. You know why I replied like that?"

Surprisingly, Inuyasha answered, "Because… You didn't want to think about it happening."

Sesshomaru nodded and was apparently pleased with his work, "Now, I must go. We will talk again." He walked over the others and glanced down at the sleeping girl. He looked around and noticed that none of the other would be able to carry the girl, and sighed before picking her up. "Let's go."

"Sango," Kohaku turned to his sister, "I wish to remain with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the boy and watched as Sango ran over and hugged him. She looked over to Sesshomaru, "Take care of him."

Sesshomaru barely nodded before him and rest of his group took off.

As they all ran over to Inuyasha, Sango couldn't help but ask, "What was he wishing to get through to you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at us blankly for a minute, "I think, that was his weird way of telling me that it was going to be alright." He turned and started walking back to the village. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before following after him. He stopped a couple seconds later and turned to look at them, "I know that you guys want to start a family and everything, but are you going to be staying here?"

"Of course, Inuyasha," Miroku answered.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Sango followed up. "We wouldn't even think about leaving."

And, you should know that I'm definitely not going anywhere. What would you do without me?" Shippo smiled up and him and Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile he gave the kid in return.

"Good. Because, what I told Kagome was true. You guys are like my family," with that, he turned back around and started heading towards the village once more.

* * *

"So, what's going on? And, why were you talking to a tree?" Yuka asked after they finished their meal.

"Kagome was talking to a tree?" Souta seemed slightly confused.

"Sometimes…" Kagome's voice grew sad, "Sometimes, I can talk to Inuyasha if he's there and I was telling him… goodbye." She shook her head and turned to her friends, "Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you… Though, I doubt you'll believe it…"

After they reached her room, she commenced in telling them about how she was pulled through the well and then met Inuyasha and all about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and their battle with Naraku. When she was finished, her friends were staring at her open mouthed, "Told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Nah, Kagome. We thought it was a little odd that you were always sick with these weird diseases. Traveling back in time five hundred years is much more believable," Ayumi told her smiling.

"Plus," Eri stated, "We saw you come back. If that's not proof, you got nothing."

Kagome sighed, "It doesn't matter, though. I can't ever go back. I'll never see Sango or Miroku or Shippo again… I'll never see Inuyasha again."

* * *

That was Friday, now Kagome was sitting and having dinner with her family on Sunday night. They were all oddly silent, just as they'd been since Kagome's return. Kagome was looking solely at her food and nothing else, Kagome's mom was shooting worried looks at Kagome and Souta, who seemed slightly sad as he ate his food, and Grandpa took the smart road and, for once, said nothing.

"Kagome," Souta's voice spoke up softly.

She looked over at her now fourth grade brother. More memories of Inuyasha flooded her as she thought of his, still, girlfriend, Hitomi, who her and Inuyasha helped him out with. She tried to smile slightly but in the end failed, "Yes, Souta?"

"I'm never going to see Inu onii-chan again, am I?" his voice was sad and she saw the tears well up in his eyes.

She pulled him into a hug, wanting to cry as well, though, she still hadn't. She admitted, "I don't know, Souta." Then she turned to her mom. "I'm going to go up to my room. I don't think I'm ready to return to school yet. I cannot will myself to go. You might as well even tell them the truth. They've heard so many weird illnesses they are bound to believe that I simply have a broken heart."

She stood up and walked up to her room, lying down on her bed, still not letting the tears fall. She _couldn't_ be weak in all this. She had to stay strong. Or, she'd never be able to let go.

A couple minutes later she heard a knock on her door and her mother's voice, "Kagome, I wish to speak to you."

"Come in, momma," Kagome responded, sitting up on her bed as the door opened and her mother walked in, moving and sitting on the bed by her.

"You know," her mother began putting her arm around Kagome, "I cried when your father died and then at his funeral. After that, I thought I couldn't let you and Souta see me cry. That, I had to be strong for you guys. You know what else, I still cry over him, sometimes. When I know that you and Souta are sound asleep."

Kagome looked up at her mother, surprised by her admission, she started to say something, but her mother continued talking.

"And, you… You haven't cried at all, Kagome. Do you think you need to be strong for Souta? And for yourself?" her mother asked her.

Kagome looked to the floor, "I can't dwell on it. I have to move on."

"And, believe me, honey, you won't be able to do that until you let it out of your system," her mother hugged her gently and after she let go, watched as Kagome turned and looked out at the old well shed. "Go."

Kagome didn't give it a second thought as she ran out her room, down the stairs, out the door, and into the shed, dropping to where the well use to sit. She sat on her knees and then leaned over laying her head in her arms, her nose millimeters from the dirt floor.

She cried. Her three days worth of tears that she refused to let out, falling like waterfalls down both her cheeks. And, the dirt stirred up from her breath and hit her face, sticking to the wetness from her tears. But, she didn't mind as memories began assaulting her mind. Falling down the well the first time. Seeing Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Touching his ears. Pulling the arrow out. They had gone through so much together.

The times they had sat together, hugged, kissed, or just touched hands. When she hugged him from behind when he'd turned Yokai and he'd simply asked her to hold on for a little longer. Then later, when they sat in the tree together. That second time he'd turned, and later she sat behind him, leaning against his back with her hands on his shoulders, showing him support and he held her hand. When she'd kissed him to bring him back another time. When Kagura captured her and they'd sat together after he'd brought her back. After their fight about Kikyo and she semi told him how she felt and then grabbed hold of his hand. When he'd pulled her into a hug before returning her to her time. How she'd hugged him when she got back. When he'd lay his head in her lap or she'd lay hers on his shoulder.

His promise to always protect rang through her ears. He'd always shown up for her. No matter what. He told her he'd give up his life for her. Something he proved when he was fighting Sesshomaru and almost got killed to give her and Miroku time to escape. After that, he'd gone to the extent of forcing her back to her own time.

The tears continued to fall as she thought of it all and her thought continued to Sango and how they'd just sit and talk as girl. She'd become closer to Sango than she was to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Sango knew pretty much everything. And, Kagome knew that Sango let a lot out to her as well.

And then Miroku, as lecherous as he was, he'd proved to have her back and protect her numerous times. Of course, they all proved to have each other's backs tons of times. She let out a sad laugh as she remembered her first encounter with the lecherous monk. She wondered how he and Sango were doing now that the fight was over.

And, Shippo. She'd cared for the little kit like he was another brother. It was completely impossible _not_ to fall in love with him. Even though he'd tried to steal their jewel shard when they first met. He had easily won her over. Another small smile slipped onto her lips thinking about Shippo and Inuyasha interactions together.

Of course, it seems as though the whole group had come together in… uncongenial ways. Inuyasha hadn't like Kagome so much at the beginning and she couldn't say that she liked him too much either. And, Shippo had started out trying to steal from them. Inuyasha had wanted to kill Miroku when they first met. (Whether it was for groping her or because Miroku attacked first, Kagome was unsure) And, Sango had wanted to kill Inuyasha, with the belief he'd destroyed her village. But, they'd become a second family in the end.

"Why did it have to end like this?" Kagome question out loud and more tears falling. She attempted at wiping at her face but only succeeded in smearing the dirt and proved pointless as more tears replaced where the old ones had been wiped away.

"You gave up everything for the sake of others," the voice made her jump and Kagome looked around, trying to find the voice. "You made the right wish, even though it meant that _your_ happiness would be sacrificed."

"Wh-who's there?" Kagome sat up frightened, backing towards the starts and holding her knees to her chest.

"My name is Midoriko and I was trapped inside the jewel until you made the right wish," she answered, seeing the figure appear before her. "You made the right wish, and now _I_ wish to give you the one thing that your heart desires. I know exactly what that is. You spilled tears for it right on this spot, right where your lover spilt tears for the exact thing in the exact spot five hundred years ago."

"Inu… Yasha," Kagome mumbled, the tears making their way down her face again.

"You sacrificed your happiness, and now I am offering it back," Midoriko told her. She stopped but continued when she saw the look on Kagome's face, "There is no catch here."

Kagome stared as the figure waved her hand towards the center of the shed and what felt like and earthquake shook the ground, "Your one true hearts desire. You will be free to travel as you wish. Just as you could before," And, with that, she was gone.

Kagome watched as the well reappeared in the spot. She didn't move, she just stared at it. Wondering if it was a trick and what would happen if she set foot in the well, if anything.

Kagome's mom, grandpa and Souta bust through the door a second later. Souta was the first to speak, "The well, it's back. It's back, Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and walked over to the well. She had to try. She _had_ to. She turned towards her family, "I have to."

They nodded as she turned back, closed her eyes, and jumped down into the well. The familiar feeling of traveling coming over her. She opened her eyes and looked around in the bottom of the well. She took a deep breath before climbing up, gasping as she hit the top and looked around.

* * *

It's been three day. Three days that Sango and Miroku weren't sure that Inuyasha would survive. He'd gone three day's without her before, but the knowledge that she'd never be returning was killing him and they could tell. He'd barely eaten. He'd just sat around the old tree or the village.

Then, there was what felt like and earthquake, which had him acting closely like his old self. They were heading towards where the well once sat, which is where he swore it had come from.

As they got nearer and nearer, he stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes widening and he spoke, "That smell. I'd recognize it anywhere. It's _her_ smell. Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other worriedly before Miroku started to speak, "Inuyasha."

He shook his head, "It's her. I _know_ it's her." He didn't wait another second before taking off towards the woods, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running as fast as they could after him.

He entered the clearing around the well and stopped. The well was sitting there again. But that… That he didn't care about. Standing in front of him was Kagome. Her feet were bare, she had on gray cotton pants that hung loosely like his did, dirt on the knees and shins where it looked like she was sitting in it, a plain white shirt that was way too big and also dusted in dirt, her face was dirty and she had tears running rivers through the dirt, and her hair was pulled up into a high, messy pony tail. She looked, to most, a complete disaster. But, Inuyasha couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, as cheesy as he felt when the line crossed his mind.

He walked towards her and she stood staring at him until he was right in front of her. She through her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her firmly to him, his face buried in her hair and becoming tear stained as well.

He heard quick gasps behind him and knew that the other had shown up. He also heard Shippo say something about wanting to go see Kagome and Sango intervening and convincing the kit to come back to the village, that Kagome would be by later.

He heard them retreat and turned his attention back to Kagome. She moved her head where her chin was sitting on his chest and she was staring up at him. He couldn't resist, he ducked his head and claimed her lips. Which she greedily responded to.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers, and asked her one simple word, "How?"

She smiled, "You said we'd find a way."

"But, when we talked through the tree, you seemed ready to give up," he told her sadly.

She laid her hand against his cheek, "I wasn't ready. I thought I was being forced to. And, I refused to cry, trying to stay strong. But, I finally couldn't take it and ran to the well shed and cried. And, then, Midoriko came to me and told me that she'd grant the one thing my heart desired most and she already knew what it was this without me even telling her."

"So, it's open again?" he questioned cautiously.

She nodded against his forehead, "She said we could travel just as we had before."

He kissed her again before taking her hand and starting in the direction of the village, "Come on. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo returned to the village to wait for you there."

Kagome nodded, "And, when we return, Souta would probably like to see you. He was very upset at the prospect of never seeing you again."

Inuyasha smiled as the went towards the village…

* * *

_ehh… Sooo?? Tell me what ya think. I could __**not **__figure out the Sesshomaru part. I'm just not good at writing him. Though, if you watch the scene where Rin asks him if he'd remember her, you __**do**__ see that quick second of… I dunno, horror at the thought? But, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it… I wanna see how it __**really**__ turns out in the Manga though._


End file.
